Best Friends Forever
by Consenirmollo
Summary: Ivan has landed in a financial pit due to his sisters, where he is forced to work to survive while Alfred is near his greatest peak but unnaturally undesirable. Arthur hires Ivan to become Alfred's companion for a period of time so that they both benefit.
1. Chapter 1

In the morning, it's the buzz and flicker of senescent lights sided with the creak of janitors wheels. Only minutes go by before the sizzle and spits of coffee makers hiss, indicating that a new brew has been made, interns and workers alike rush to get to a fresh cup of coffee on the house; the mussitation of early morning grief and deep yawns and sliding and skittering of feet against the old floor envelope the room. Hours later, it's the pitter patter of expensive heels against hardwood tiles, staplers slamming against stacks of paper and the buzz of printers ejecting the newest slips that will either promote, replace or create another edition to the cacophony of the Kirkland and Co. symphony. The 6th floor orchestra consisted of the usual hustle and bustle of exigent drones, scratching the last of their energy up in hopes to breath the pompous air of the ninth and final floor.

Ivan, however, was the weakest link. The most he had ever contributed to the orchestra was rat-a-tat of calloused fingers against his keyboard.

He had his own agenda to worry about.

Get up and get dressed, get through traffic then work, lunch break, work more hours then get through traffic again, converse with sisters over phone, sleep and press repeat. At this point, Ivan could fairly say that his life was like clockwork. He had no time between his daily schedule for himself and when he did it was usually wasted on purchasing a small Russian snack to get a taste of the home he missed so dearly. Though, his sisters will bring him sweets, snacks or candies from a grocery and market regardless; explains his size plenty.

He wasn't exactly getting fat (or fat at all for that matter) but he isn't as toned as he remembered. He works in a cubicle typing up papers and reports, for goodness sake, exercise only comes to his fingers. There's a 20lb weight resting in the farthest corner of it, right above his precious sister Natalia's portrait. There wasn't much time for cardio so it often was just something his office peers would prop their foot up on when speaking to him. His reminder of lost muscles suffering as their chitchat went on deaf ears, Ivan could care less of what they said unless his career was at stake. On some occasions -whenever Ivan demands so- his Latvian friend, Raivis, would visit for "Bring Your Child to Work Day" since he passed off as one so easily and sit their until Ivan asked him to stuff some mail somewhere or something of the like.

Ivan couldn't remember the last time he had actually worked to be rewarded with the pleasure of spending his money to not pay bill after bill. Of course, his new clothes (Usually pastel button-ups , dark argyle sweater-vests or casual waistcoats) came from the sympathy of his sister's; they were living off his paycheck and their minor paychecks from part time jobs at somewhere that was most likely a students workplace, but they only came so often as his free time did. If only they weren't in such bad shape and so pseudo-independent for the past 2 years, he'd be able to enjoy the pleasures of extra cash. He could buy a new scarf and possibly a decent date for the three of them if Natalia would allow such.

"Braginski!" Ivan put on the most serene look he could manage after being so rudely called out. "How long have you been here, Braginski?" his boss stated, far too confidently.

"Well, Mr. Jones my shift started about-"

"No-" his boss said, blue eyes sparkling with delight as he did so. To be honest, Ivan was very reluctant about the new boss when he had learned how painfully _American_ he was. Yes, he had heard plenty rumors about him before and what with him being the square jawed poster boy for the company...

Well, he feared for his paycheck.

Now that he knows more of what the boy is actually like after having many conversations and discussion with him over the past year? Well, he's been reconsidering his career. "How long have you been _here_." the American raised his arms, gesturing that he was talking about Kirkland and Co., the business that both he and Ivan worked for.

"Ah... I suppose it has been short while, over a decade now. Perhaps it has been-"

Jones interrupted him once more and honestly it had begun to annoy Ivan, why does this man not let him finish what he has to say? Has he not caught on that Ivan hadn't the time for his incessant babbling and chitchat. If the boy didn't grouse over the head of this company whenever he felt he was being discredited then Ivan would have long given him the same treatment he showed everyone else who walked into his cubicle. "13 years you've working for Kirkland and Co.. That's a long, long, long time. You know how much has happened in 13 years?"

"No, Mr. Jones." Ivan decided he'd entertain his greenhorn of a boss as little as possible and hoped that the cold vibes he's been sending the little tart since the second time he cut him off would work and run him off. Why produce thought out responses when he would just be cut off with a rude jumble of what Mr. Jones produced regularly.

"A lot." he had answered for Ivan, seating his bottom on Ivan's desk and nearly knocking over a picture of his older sister, Katyusha, in the process. "Woopsy!" was his only indication of his sympathy before he began blabbering again. Ivan smiled to his boss, not wanting him to continue anymore but wordlessly encouraging him to do so. "Me, myself? 'Been working here for a little more than half of that. 8 years, y'know."

Ivan nodded, inserting an 'I know.' at this, becoming more and more enraged with the American. He hadn't even paused when the Ruski has opened his mouth to speak. No, he had only spoke louder to match Ivan's soft voice, not hesitating a second to even show he had heard what Ivan said. "-and look at me! High on the shelves of the business for half the time I've been here. So are you, Braginski. On the high shelves, that is"

"Oh, don't flatter me!" Ivan smiled as his boss sincerely. "My small boosts are nothing compared to your incongruous, madcap promotion to co-manager of Kirkland and Co.!" He was sure that he heard a snicker from his co-worker Roderich from outside of his booth.

Alfred, as ignorant as he was gorgeous, laughed heartily at this. The man must've saw great humor in this, he had doubled over and clutched his stomach, slamming his palm on Ivan's desk and kicking one of the drawers. "Man!" he said loudly, clapping the last of his fit out. "I like you, using big words like that. We need this kind of guy on the second floor! and Hey-" Alfred nudged and winked at Ivan, ruining his signature - Ivan had begun to sign documents to ignore Mr. Jones better - and leaving an ugly navy blue streak where and 's' should have been. "3 more floors and you're going to be there! Don't quit on me now, buddy. I'm depending on you Big Guy!"

Stab the man to death with a safety pin was the only thing running through the Ivan's head along with the vice chant of '_KolKolKol_'. "Keep up with your ways and you'll be big guy!" Once more he heard a chuckle from Roderich but this time it was accompanied with various other chuckles.

He hoped the American had heard them.

Alfred laughed heartily once more and Ivan chuckled softly -more at the glares Mr. Jones was getting due to his obnoxiously loud chortle but only he knew that- as Alfred propped himself farther back on the desk, leaning against the wall of his cubicle. Ivan relaxed as well, he had gained a little self confidence from talking with Mr. Jones today, knowing that he wasn't as ignorant as his boss was reward enough. Poor man, hasn't even realized that Ivan was talking about his grotesque eating habits rather than his work effort.

"Thanks man, I'm trying! I swear they're killing me up there, though." Alfred acted out bobbing and weaving for reasons unbeknowst of Ivan, this boy was odd.

"Ah, yes, I know how they may feel. Well, I am sure you should start slacking off elsewhere, da? I too am being killed but it is not in an air conditioned office, rather down here in a small humid cubicle." Ivan pushed his chair back to dig for some paper work that was jammed in his file cabinet.

"Yeah, I know! You work pretty hard for this company, huh? I was looking through a few things and saw that you were paying for 3 different apartments ." Ivan stopped fishing through the cabinet, finally decided to put his full attention on what the greenhorn was saying. "I've got 3 places of my own, y'know. Lovely ol' colonial in Manchester, apartment in Hokkaido and a small condominium in Ontario. I live with Ar-... Mr. Kirkland here so I don't really pay for it." Ivan didn't respond with words but rather a glare out of his peripheral view. "Yours are kinda weird, being so close to each other. How does that work out, really?"

"Mr. Jones." Ivan's voice dropped an octave and his grip on the file cabinet caused a clenching sound to fly through the office floor. A dark aura surrounded the perimeter and heads popped out of their cubicles to see what was emitting it. "There is a lot of work to be done here. If I do not meet quota, I will lose job and if I lose job I will lose houses. If it's okay with you, I would rather not be homeless."

"Yeah! About that! You know what I've been saying about you being here so long and being such a great help to us, working as hard as you do without really getting the thanks you deserve. Arthur totally said that you could take a paid vacation since you've been so awesome and loyal! All these years you've been working for us, you'd be the best for it." Ivan paused and stared at the blonde with wide eyes, taking in the words and searching for any sign of a lie.

A genuine smile covered his face when he realized that Alfred was very much telling the truth. "You are serious! You can not be serious!"

Alfred grinned as the mood became lighter but it faltered slightly. "but uh" Ivan's smile faltered as well but he managed to keep up a facade. "Well, I'll just let Artie explain the details to you." Alfred grinned unsure of himself but motioned for Ivan to follow him. The Russian in tow looked at him inquisitively as he followed, already upset that he most likely won't be paid on his vacation or even get a real vacation at all. "Not gonna regret this, Big Guy." Alfred didn't sound half as convincing as he did when he told Ivan about the vacation but it was worth his time to even get an idea of the offer.

Ivan smiled to him, skeptical and already regretting answering to the blonde's 'How long have you been here, Braginski?'. Hopefully this will be rewarding. He has been waiting for an opportunity like this for well over a decade now, this had to be more than a lucky twist of fate.

Ivan glanced at the blonde in question, he looked pleased about something. If anything, this will benefit him more than it does Ivan, that's for sure. Ivan put on his warmest smile, knowing that it was his best defense against whatever Mr. Jones had planned. "Hey, Braginski! Let's take the elevator, dude, before it get's too crowded. I don't want to take those stairs for three floors, ha ha!" Alfred yelled loudly down the hall to a small crowd of six or seven. Ivan continued to keep his warm smile but he was writhing on the inside with embarrassment from being with Alfred and embarrassed for the American as well. The crowd had parted like the Red Sea when they saw him coming and all looked to be preoccupied with something totally different -as if they weren't even getting on the elevator in the first place- when they heard him.

Quiet groans filled the room when the doors to said contraption finally opened. The few people already on the elevator looked shocked to see him and darted off it when he stepped on. Alfred seemed completely puzzled, especially when the buttons glowed, showing that some people were headed to a farther up destination. If that wasn't pathetic enough, the crowd didn't even move to get on the elevator, neither of the two men asked if they were getting in before Ivan closed the doors for the sake of Alfred's further embarrassment.

Well, Alfred sure could clear a room.

Ivan giggled at the thought, he honestly wasn't surprised when his boss was completely quiet on the ride up. On the final floor, dozens of sympathetic eyes landed on Ivan as if the only way to go was back. It was almost as if they knew what his fate was with Mr. Kirkland. Some even mouthed 'Don't do it' or 'Say no, whatever you do, Say no!', even 'You've got balls, aru!' (That was personally his favorite).

"Hey Braginski..." Ivan turned to Alfred who looked nothing more than a kicked puppy, face showing discomfiture and eagerly awaiting a treat from his master. "I'll just chill out here."

Perhaps Alfred truly was as embarrassed as Ivan had hoped he was but in all honesty Ivan would show his boss he cared as often as he showed his boss his frown. "Okay!" Ivan forced his happiness just for the sake of mocking Alfred, smiling as if he was turning in his ticket for the lottery. "Wish me luck or to fracture limbs, as you Americans say!" Alfred gave a half-hearted thumbs up to him, bringing more joy into Ivan's heart as he did so. Ivan didn't knock when he opened the door, feeling no need to since he was already invited but wouldn't have cared either way.

When Arthur sighed upon looking up at Ivan, the Russian was sure that he wanted to leave. So much for a paid vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh..." was the only sound that came out of his boss before he sighed again. A fast, embarrassed 'Oh'. "Well, I'm sure Alfred told you the best of everything..."

Ivan perked up again. "So that was not a ploy to get me to come to you!"

''Of course not. I will give you a paid vacation off on certain conditions."

"I figured as much, your poster boy made that fact quite apparent." Arthur scowled at his underling's nickname for Alfred. Yes, he was the poster boy of the company but that was the least of the job he did. It was only to get teenage girls and younger boys to become part of the audience, just as Alfred predicted it would. The plan worked perfectly, there was no need to be hard on someone you should be thanking.

"Of course." Arthur spat out, practicing legerdemain under his desk to keep a calm facade. "Would you like to hear the details?"

"I suppose it would only be proper. I had not come all the way to ninth floor just to deny you without getting all of the information on this situation."

"Well then, all I ask is that you take Alfred with you on said vacation." Ivan giggled. "I am not lying nor joking with you, Mr. Braginski. There are no twists or turns, no nooks and crannies to be observed, not a loophole in place. You spend you vacation with Alfred, you get the money. You both are taking you vacation off, why not spend it together!" Arthur pounded his fist on the desk and during the brooding silence, Ivan was sure he heard scuffling outside of the door. Suppose Arthur had as well because he seated himself back down and sighed, mussing up his already bedraggled do. "Ivan..."

"Da?" Ivan said as cheerfully as he could manage.

"Please? I'd rather not go any further with the details of this request."

"But do!" Ivan stated happily as he found a seat for himself in front of his boss. "If you do not mind, Mr. Kirkland. You say that you do not understand why we should not spend vacation together but obviously I am not the first person you ask, Da?"

Arthur glared at Ivan who smiled back; his question was answered. "I'll leave that for you to answer, you monstrous brute!" Arthur turned his chair to a faltering smile, now a vicious glare. "If that is all you needed to know or say then get the hell out of my bloody office and please do tell your dear sister that she still has to pay her rental from last month. Oh wait, nevermind that! That goes directly to you doesn't it?"

Ivan said nothing, remembering that it was his boss that he was speaking to and also an extremely wealthy man with very developed lawyers, strangling him was out of the question. He did however, think of all the ways he could brutally murder the pompous British cunt with the office supplies that lie in front of him. Maybe he can staple his mouth and nasal passages shut while piercing thumb tacks and through his eyes. The only thing keeping him from doing so at the moment would be the same thing that is pushing him to do so, his darling sisters.

"I swear if you stare at me for another bleeding-"

"I did say I wanted to hear all of details, boss."

"Wh-..." Arthur remained quiet for a moment before letting out a long held in sigh. "I'm sure you realize now that Alfred is..." Arthur paused and looked past Ivan towards the doorway, hoping that anyone who had dared to eavesdrop on them had ran after hearing his outburst. "...undesirable." Arthur whispered harshly, seeming to be unable to believe what he was saying himself. Ivan nodded in agreement, 'Yes, very' running through his head but he was sure the smile on his face told Arthur just that without him having to say anymore. Arthur covered his face with one hand and reclined into his seat. "Well, he has always been like this for everyone other than me and my... lover-"

Arthur paused.

"-Mostly. Anyone who has spent more than two hours with him have the need to never even fathom doing so again. He... he spends all of his time in his room playing video and internet games, reading comics... watching movies and he used to have this online friend on his XBox from Japan but apparently he hasn't been on it for months. Since then he hasn't been able to run his mouth to anyone, I've been busy with my personal life and my business so to keep it moving he either eats his life away -and let me tell you this, his room is a God damned mess because of it- or goes downtown to the aquarium and..."

It was taking all of his self restraint and will power for Ivan not to burst into a fit of his cute giggles at Arthur's exhale. He always knew that Alfred was pathetic, he dreamed that his clockwork life was far more glamorous that Alfred's every night. To hear it all come true in less that a quarter of an hour was just amazing.

"...and I don't mean just speak to them like one would toy with a dog or any other household pet! I mean literally, conversations with marine life! No, nevermind that, it's just this one whale. A whale! A damned whale is his best friend! It breaks my heart to see him like this, lonely and sad when I can't do anything for him."

"Da, I see!" Ivan giggled out, finally relaxing back into his seat.

"You'd think that someone would do anything to get paid what Alfred does just for vacationing with him. You don't even have to spend the entire day with him! A few hours- Hell, even a chat on the phone will make Alfred smile! Seven people now wouldn't even consider it, not even that janitor! Heracles, I believe his name was; how can someone deny anything when there is absolutely nothing on their mind!"

"Well, it would probably help more if you did not send Alfred to get them to come to office." Ivan stated matter-of-factly, figuring that seven was the number of people who actually dealt with Alfred long enough to come to the office rather than the amount that was sent the offer.

"I told him to make friendly with them before giving them the offer. I figured the would be more willing if they knew what type of gentleman he was."

"Ahaha! What a terrible idea, it hardly worked on me. So what you are saying is that Mr. Jones is well aware that he is unpopular with masses?"

"Despite what you all think... I being Alfred's guardian is not the only reason he is the co-manager. Alfred is a lot more brighter than he lets out to you all and you all let in. The business has never been better since he has been promoted, don't underestimate him." Arthur glared at Ivan for good measure. "To answer your question, as I said, the boy isn't dumb. He isn't one to evaluate things farther than what is said but he can tell when he is being disrespected or just treated like shit. However, that doesn't stop him from trying to make friendly with you all."

"Don't place scourning entirely on us, Mr. Kirkland." Ivan smiled sadistically at Arthur's and his persistence to say what a prat Alfred truly was.

"It's his ego and his energy. It isn't his fault that he's so... childish. He really is such a great boy, I just need you to spend enough time with him so that he'll actually feel like it's possible. You might even end up enjoy-"

"Highly unlikely, but I will do it."

Arthur's face lit up, "Are you serious?"

"I am a Russian, not a liar. I will spend my vacation with Mr. Jones, paid of course, and then once it is over he will have self respect back"

Arthur smiled and finally relaxed in his chair but soon straightened himself up and removed himself from said seat. Ivan smiled despite knowing he'll hate what he expected to come next "Braginski, I can't possible thank you enough for this. You have no clue how excited Alfred will be when he hears about this. Really, chap, this is the greatest news I've gotten since... God, I don't even know." Ivan cringed inwardly the second Arthur touched his hand and shook it furiously, he could just feel his wrist bones popping from the furious jerks combined with his excessive typing. For no reason at all, his very weird boss flushed up and pulled his hand away, clearing his throat. "Ahem! Well, I suggest since you took on this task you take it on professionally. Quitting halfway will earn you nothing at all and don't expect getting paid for a half-arsed job, either. You can go tell Alfred that it's begun now."

So much for being so appreciative but Ivan digressed. He had no time to waste on his abnormally bipolar boss. Without further delay, he nodded to Arthur -who already had his back turned, by the way- and left to see Alfred in the hall. The poster boy was looking more depressed than he normally was and usually Ivan would walk by but apparently it was job to see Alfred a good time so he approached him. Alfred looked up with furrowed eyebrows and sighed, smiling sadly.

"Well, I certainly leaned plenty about you today, comrade. However, I still do not know where favorite place to -Ah, what is that word you Americans use- hanging out is." Ivan's first thought after finishing the sentence was 'Arthur lied, Alfred wasn't all too bright. It took Alfred a moment to catch onto what Ivan was saying but when he did the reaction was well worth it. His face grew brighter than his large blue eyes and he drew Ivan into a hug.

_A hug_.

"Dude, I can't- Aw man! Really, Braginski, you're friggin' awesome. I could kiss you right now." Ivan was quiet for a moment, still partially disturbed by the contact from the American's hug, before he decided to respond to Alfred (who was also somewhat disturbed by the stoic expression on Ivan's face).

"That will not be necessary, I am quite well without further contact from you." Ivan stepped back and smiled falsely at Alfred. "Well, I will be on my way home now. Tomorrow?"

"Yes! Sure, that'd be awesome, dude. I'll show up tomorrow and- Aw man! I have sooo much planned for us, just you wait! Dude, I swear you-" Alfred stopped and just panted softly to himself, grin still wide despite the larger man's rudeness by walking away from Alfred. No amount of hatred could deter Alfred from his amazing mood as of late. He sighed contently and skipped down the hallway, hugging a few co-workers as he went and planned out how the day would go with his new best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, bitches.**

**Just kidding, you're all not bitches. Really though though **Rinni-the-lou, Storm-Dryu **and** Pillow-Widow** for your kind words.**

**I appreciate it. I like to think that it had little reviews because I post it at inconvenient times or something else but it really boosted my confidence that you guys would actually all review! Thanks so much, bitches!**

* * *

Alfred made his point on being extremely excited when he arrived at Ivan's home at 7:00 A.M., the time Ivan usuallly wakes up so he can get to work in the following hour. Ivan wasn't even sure if he was properly awake and decent when he answered the door, if he was looking in the right direction or if he was walking rather than sprinting towards the door. All ignored, he did know Arthur wouldn't be too accepting of him doing what he intended to do to the person who dared to interupt his precious beauty sleep - a.k.a bash their skull in with his water pipe - so he smiled eerily at Alfred.

"Oh... I see you are very... before on time.''

"Yeah, y'know. Just wanted to get the day started. I had so much in mind Braginski. I was thinking that we can go to a skating rink. Man, Artie hasn't brought me to one of those in a good 9 years now!"

"You are too funny, Mr. Jones. What skating rink do you know will be open_ in the next seven hours_." Ivan spat out the last words with as much malice as he could, his voice growing deeper and his Russian accent getting stronger. "It is school day, Mr. Jones. Place for children open before children are even free. I am sure you understand basic business strategy like audience at convenient times, da?" Ivan glared daggers at the America who had the - if Ivan had to say it - most stupid and perfectly American look on his face. He was damn ready to tip over from his fatigue and here Alfred was as lively as a newborn at 3:00 in the morning

"Well... I thought about that but I just didn't see why we shouldn't hang out." There was a silence between the two for a moment and Ivan was almost ready to sympathize with him but he thought better of it and held his ground. Alfred strolled in the house slowly, looking around his house like a tourist does an attraction.

He didn't even take his shoes off.

The amount of money he was receiving for this odd job made things so much better. The America was one of the most irritable people he has ever came across since he came to America. He may even take the cake for Toris's intern, Feliks (Who insists that Ivan goes die in a hole, to pronounce the 'licks' in his name as 'leeks' and since he is no longer mentoring Toris, he should no longer contact him. Such a silly prat.) "Well I was at rest so I will go back to rest. If possible..." It took a while for Alfred to register that he was going to be alone for a while but the way his face sank was well worth it.

"You have a really nice house..' Alfred started. Ivan's living room is the only thing he's been proud of since he came to America. Lavender walls with a sunflower border, mustard yellow furniture with lavender throw pillows resting against the back cushions, a large, old television on a black stand and bright yellow pots of sunflowers surrounding the windows and on his coffee table. "You.. you must like sunflowers a lot, huh?" We used to have a ton at my house all over the place but my dad cut them down pretty much all the time. As if they were weeds or something, my twin brother and I used to play sword fights with 'em." Alfred paused for a moments time, thinking about whether or not Matthew would freak out if he found out Alfred would be spending his time for the infamous Ivan Braginski. "You got any family, Braginski?"

Ivan was halfway up the stairs and he tried his hardest not to continue walking with ignoring his paid customer but he stopped and sat down on the stairs, leaning against the banister with his eyes closed. "Of course, no. I was made in Petri dish in high school science room." Alfred laughed loudly and obnoxiously at this and sat on Ivan's loveseat, leaning forward to look at the pictures surrounded by sunflowers. "The one with the long hair is baby sister, Natasha, and the other is Katyusha."

Alfred stared at the three of them excitedly in the picture for a moment longer before mumbling. "They're gorgeous." Ivan didn't reply, knowing he's missing a lot sleep right now. Alfred turned to him with a goofy grin on his face. "Ya'll look so happy in this picture."

"Da, it is everyone's favorite picture of us. It is my favorite picture of us. All of my friends and family have- Nyet, you can not get one, do not ask... We had just moved into new home together. It was much nicer when we didn't live in separate houses. Much easier." Ivan didn't go any further, realizing that he had already said too much and definitely not seeing the point in releasing more to the America. "Good night, although it is morning. Help yourself to any of the snacks in the cupboard."

"Woah, do you have like cool Russian stuff in there!"

"Da, but you should not eat anything you can not read." Ivan paused at the thought and then laughed. "Do not eat anything you can not read, Mr. Jones." With that Ivan, hobbled slowly up the stairs, still giggling to himself. Knowing that Alfred would completely disregard his warning and eat whatever he couldn't comprehend. Ivan slid into his bed and drifted off.

* * *

**A little short and unexciting but it'll be better in the next, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry, I can not believe it has been this long since I last updated I'm not even sure most of you who reviewed or tracked this would remember. Oh my God, I am so sorry! I haven't been writing as much and I don't even think most of you will like this chapter much but I just wanted you all to know that I'm still here and truly, madly, deeply appreciate all the nice things you all sent me and if you could just keeping sending them to me I'd appreciate it even more! Thank you and a special thanks to ** Crazy.*Rabbit2**, **Lars Solheim**, **Rinni-the-loo**, **DanieSora**,** GaarasShinigami666**, and **PastalKolCheeseburger-San**. You guys gave me the most reviews I ever had for one chapter, it means the world to me!**

* * *

"Braginski!~" Alfred sang over the Russian's resting form. "You've been up here for a while and I was wondering if ya'd ever come back downstairs, I'm ready to go already, man. It's really boring. Ivan opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, reevaluating his decision and balancing the benefits with the consequences. He wanted this money. Hell, he needed it but he needed his sanity more.**  
**

"I did not here you knock." he hissed out.

"Oh, right, well uh." Ivan looked down from the ceiling but only to give glare at the younger boss. He knew he didn't have much of a choice but to spend all this time with Alfred but he wasn't going to pretend like he enjoyed it any longer. He needed to keep some control over his life. "-so I just figured 'Why not just walk in!' but I guess that wasn't to your liking?"

"Mr. Jones. I am sure you have seen that I am as fit as you are? A lot less youthful, da?" Alfred stared blankly at him, unsure if he should nod or not. "Da. I can not jump up like little prepubescent boy. It takes time, effort, concentration... I think about what I will do for my day while I am laying in bed. I do not rush into things without evaluation and outcomes. Except yesterday, when I chose ridiculous task. I ask you to respect my wishes to make this easier for both of us. If unless you want to take advantage of what is left of my freedom?"

Alfred gave Ivan an odd look, one that the Ruski couldn't quite put his finger on. It didn't look hurt or angry but a look of surrender. As if Alfred had finally given up. It made Ivan feel guilty -somewhat- but he brushed it off when Alfred got off of his bed. Alfred left the room and shortly after he heard Alfred slam the front door shut. Ivan closed his eyes and sighed, contently, he wasn't going to worry himself over Alfred's petty feelings. The boy was just a child, he'll only mope for some long before he gets bored of it and decides to come back in the house and see if Ivan was ready to leave.

He'll just sit there and act and look depressed, sitting in the car alone, waiting for someone to ask what's wrong...

* * *

Ivan could not go back to sleep and guilt had nothing to do with it.

He wasn't worried about Alfred when he finally sat up in bed. He wasn't sympathizing with his young boss when he stripped himself down and climbed in the shower. His knowing of how it feels for people to not want to be in your company had nothing to do with him finding casual wear for skating. When he saw Alfred slouched on his porch his smile was not warm but cold like any other smile he gives to any superficial person he saw. Alfred's dopey grin made him laugh and smile because it was stupid, mocking others is what was expected of Ivan. He didn't want to go to the skating rink but with not having to work he mine as well find something to pass the time, Alfred's feelings were irrelevant in his choices. He only acted as if he was having a good time so Alfred would give Arthur a nice report. He had Alfred's hand in his so he doesn't fall and embarrass them while they were skating.

Ivan Braginski was not going soft over an idiot. Ivan Braginski does not empathize with someone who receives everything on a silver platter. Ivan Braginski did not care about Alfred F. Jones.

* * *

**Short and unexciting like the last but I do think it was better! I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
